62 Song Ficlet Challenge
by Crumpled Paper Hearts
Summary: "I love you... in this life or the next." Destiel: In all AUs and genres. Ratings may vary, but don't worry there are warnings. Dedicated to i-believe-in-john-watson.
1. I Can't Lie - Maroon 5

**62 SONG FICLET CHALLENGE**

**~*put your device on shuffle and let loose your imagination*~ **

(dedicated to i-believe-in-john-watson)

* * *

**1.) I Can't Lie – Maroon 5**

Notes: Light one-sided Destiel.

" _**I can't lie; you're on my mind, stuck inside my head. I wanna feel your heart beat for… me, instead. "**_

* * *

He peered through the bar, there were quite a number of people right now- and they were very rowdy. There was a pool table off to the left, and they were taking the game a little too intense. Cas could feel the tension between the two burly men from across the bar.

Sam was in front of him, idly chewing his food, a booklet in hand.

And Dean?

…Well, Dean was flirting with a busty waitress on the counter. Her high-pitched giggles poisoned Cas' ears- they weren't drowned out by the noises of the people _unfortunately_. A foreign sort of rage bubbled in the pit of Cas' stomach. It made him sick to the bone. He pulled a grimace.

"Hey, what's wrong, Cas?"

He tore his gaze away to see a concerned Sam staring at him. "Is something wrong?" The giant man added, putting down his fork.

Cas wanted to say 'No'. Or even a simple shake of a head was okay for him.

_But Angels can't lie._

He waved his hand dismissingly instead.


	2. Beauty & the Beat - Justin Beiber

**62 SONG FICLET CHALLENGE**

**~*put your device on shuffle and let loose your imagination*~ **

(dedicated to i-believe-in-john-watson)

* * *

**2.) Beauty and the Beat – Justin Beiber (feat. Nicki Minaj)**

**_(Author's Note: …Times like these I wonder how songs got into my iPad in the first place. I don't remember downloading this…)_**

Notes: College AU meeting

**_"'Cause all… I need… is a beauty and beat. That'll make my life complete."_**

* * *

The crowded college room pounded with the crappy Beiber music. Pretty sure that you can hear that shit from the front desk on the other side of the building. How is it that it was even playing? Someone Belieber chick must've bribed the DJ with a BJ.

Dean chuckled at his in-mind rhyming skills, taking another sip from his red solo cup. He thought smugly to himself with a wide grin, "_Ladies left and right… but which to choose?_"

**That**'s the question of the night.

…Well, it _was_.

Now the question of the night is _'Who is that beauty over there?'_

Dean caught himself locking eyes with a brilliantly blue-eyed stranger from across the room. His muddled black hair was _begging_ someone to mess it up some more, and the fact that he lightly brushed a stray wisp of hair behind his ear _didn't_ really help. A searing heat ran up Dean's spine- _He wanted him_.

Dean recognized the man next to him- **Gabriel Novak**- he was in his physics class… come and think of it, I think he Gabe _did_ say something about having a black-haired brother.

There were maybe a hundred questions running through his head now- "Aren't I straight?" "Is that really Gabe's brother?" "Would he care if I…?" "I wonder what his name is." "**_HOW THE BLEEDING HELL HAS TOUCHING HAIR BECOME SEXY?!_**"

Dean was taking none of his own shit today. "_It's college… What the hell."_ He thought to himself.

At least that was what he convinced himself as he downed his whole cup, staggered across the dance floor, and ignored Gabe's '_Oh hey, Dean. This is-_' and '_What are you doing?_' to lock lips with the stranger.

There was a louder beat in the room than the lame pop music. It was the stranger's **_heartbeat _**he could feel pound against his chest**_._**

At first, Dean felt the stranger stiffen under his lips. That was a given of course.

What was _not_ a given was the guy returning the kiss even _stronger_- slipping his tongue in Dean's mouth and holding onto him to push him closer was unexpected to say the least.

Dean complied, of course, after initial shock. He cupped his hands around the stranger face and widened his mouth.

Unfortunately, as Dean learned in Biology class _humans need to breath_, and they parted from each other after the hot kiss that last for… who knows how long?

It must've been long enough… because Gabe got bored- seeing as he is no longer around.

"Hello."

His voice was dark and husky, and absolutely did not help Dean's arousal settle. He choked out a breathless "Hi."embarrassingly.

He fidgeted, but decided he owed the introduction, "I-I'm… Dean." He paused, "Winchester."

"Castiel." He replied, bring his hand to Dean's face to wipe off some saliva that had rolled down Dean's lips with his thumb. "Novak."

That was one question answered for tonight.

Another was answered as Dean woke up cuddling Cas (as he had preferred to call him) without clothes in a dorm room that was nearly not his.


	3. Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

**35 SONG FICLET CHALLENGE**

**~*put your device on shuffle and let loose your imagination*~**

(dedicated to i-believe-in-john-watson)

* * *

**3.) Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

**_(Author's Note: …Prompt given by my older-than-me-which-is-not-fair friend; Nelin. As promised, Nelosaur, no ((evident)) homo.)_**

Notes: Post-Apocalyptic AU (Zombie-style), established relationship and a very angsty implied ending.

**_"I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones; enough to make my system blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age... to the new age. I'm radioactive. I'm radioactive."_**

* * *

Castiel shot up from his coma in a violent intake of ash and dust-filled breath that nearly made him choke. He spluttered, "D-Dean…!"

The rustling noise from the side came to a halt as the man turned eagerly to catch his post-apocalyptic-survival-buddy-slash-boyfriend hunched over… _finally_ awake.

"Cas!" Dean yelled relieved, he threw himself over him in a hard embrace as he knelt down beside him. He buried his head in his neck, drawing him closer. Cas clutched him, obviously enlightened by the warm welcome.

His freckled partner pulled away, "God, I thought I lost you, Cas…" He murmured, his eyes sparkling as tears started to appear in the corner of his eyes.

"W-What happened?" Cas groaned as he put his hand to his head to ease an ache that was not there before- he felt the bandages wrapped around his head. He was stunned- "…What happened to **_me_**…?"

Dean's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. His eyes flickered between Cas' ocean eyes and down at himself- hesitating to answer.

Concern dropped in Cas' guts, he cupped Dean's face in his hands to make him stare at him dead in the eyes. "Dean, what's wrong? Tell me. What happened?" He frantically rushed.

There was a moment's pause where Dean simply stared blankly. He raised his hands to hold Cas' on either side of his face, "It's… fine." He managed to reassure, "You're fine." He smirked.

"…I'm fine." Dean mumbled quietly as he took Cas' hands away from his face.

"Are you **sure**, Dean?" Cas' voice was grave and serious- it took him aback. His gaze burrowed deep.

The older Winchester regained his casual composure, "Yeah, Yeah. Don't be like that Cas." He lightly scolded, "We just… ran into some trouble." He brushed his hand over his bandaged right arm.

It didn't really ease the injured man's anxiety. They were on top of a broken-down building- a small bonfire was situated a few feet away from him- hardly sufficient to keep them warm-but it won't attract anymore of the restless undead or '_fugly sons of bitches'_ that Dean had been so adept at calling them

…And they were alone.

"…Where's Sam?"

"He's fine. He went to the next town over to see if he can sneak into the hospital to smuggle some medicine for you and me." Dean was facing the other way- resuming his work of sorting out the supplies they had gotten in their risky mission of infiltrating a warehouse unnoticed.

Needless to say, they were noticed.

"What? **_Alone?_**" Dean was struck with surprise. Dean wouldn't let Sam go alone- that's not in his big brother personality.

"He packed like- **_half_** our arsenal, y'know?" Dean laughed as he turned to Cas to give me a grin, "He'll be okay."

Cas frowned sceptically, but decided to put some faith where faith was needed.

"Okay." He answered submissively.

Dean hummed in content as he continued to shuffle his backpack.

Cas pressed a hand to his chest- where more bruises and wrapped wounds lay. He gazed at Dean's back and noticed realized Dean had dodged a question.

"What happened to your arm, though?"

He could see Dean freeze- even for a millisecond. "I had to wrestle you from those rotting bastards."

Panic flooded in his veins as he recalled how it had all gone down before he lost his consciousness hitting a beam while trying to fend for himself, "W-Well are you alright?"

Away from Cas' view, Dean held his bandaged arm close to his chest. He peered under the gauze to see that the bite had started to spread- the surrounding flesh had inflamed- blue veins pressed beneath his purpling skin. He re-wrapped the bandages tighter this time.

"Yes, Cas. I'm alright."

He gave a pause in which only sound was the crackling of the small fire.

"By the way, we're… um, me and Sam agreed to meet westward. M-Maybe along that clearing we saw when we drove by a couple months ago... Last I heard, those fugly zombies were heading south so it should be safer."

"Oh, I see… you mean that clearing near the cliff?"

"Yes, Cas… That one."


	4. Anybody There - The Script

**62 SONG FICLET CHALLENGE**

**~*put your device on shuffle and let loose your imagination*~ **

(dedicated to i-believe-in-john-watson)

* * *

**4.) Anybody There – The Script**

**_(Author's Note: Personally my angst theme for Dean. M'just glad I didn't get 'Breakeven' or 'Man That Can't Be Moved' because honestly I can't handle the feels I give myself. This is more of a lazy ficlet because I'm not in the mood to be sad. So it's pretty half-assed. M'sorry.)_**

Notes: Depressed! Dean, after-battle scene, strong friendship and a pretty easy read.

**_"Well, if this is a face of a sinner… and if heaven is only for winners, then I won't care! …'Cause I don't know… Anybody There…"_**

* * *

The room was stark white and actually kind of blinding this time of day. The sun shone through the dusty blinds and illuminated through the small hospital room. It gave the space a sense of glow- all the small things; the cheesy get-well-cards folded neatly at the bedside table, the flowers a day away from wilting in the corner and the very useless but usual potted fern next to the door, gave a sense of homeliness that eased one's anxiety.

Of course, this is Dean we're talking about so of course he was arguing with the doctor that Country-Rock music **_did_**, in fact, 'benefit his situation' (whatever the hell that meant), causing the doctor to walk out on him after a few other dogmatic exchanges.

The nurse followed after him after the 4th time Dean tried to make an advancement on her. This was where Castiel came up to his door to knock- only to almost be hit in the face as the woman stomped out of the room.

…Something about blood pressure and assistance as Cas could pick up.

"Cas, buddy! Good to see you, you son of a bitch!" Dean quipped lovingly, grinning as soon as the familiar khaki trench coat came into view.

"Um, Hello Dean." The Angel awkwardly greeted, hesitant to enter the room.

"You know, if one day you don't begin with that '_Hello, Dean_' gimmick, I'd doubt it was you." Dean thought aloud, fumbling his thumbs around each other.

There was an audible sign released as Cas sat himself down at the dingy old chair next to Dean's bed. He didn't even bother to look at the hunter as he sat leaning forward, elbows on top of his knees, hands folded underneath his chin in what looked like a prayer.

Dean felt sour at the scene. He knew exactly what this look meant. "Cas," He breathed bitterly, "Just… before you say anything- _shut up_."

Cas raised his eyebrow in confusion, but Dean continued before he had anytime to voice it, "I know what you're gonna fucking say, okay? I know- _I was reckless_- and yeah, I get it. But I'm alright! See?" He gestured to himself.

The angel took just one glance at him; several tubes taped to his forearms and stitches on the side of his face were obvious key-marks of 'not alright'.

"Barely." He retaliated as he tore his gaze away from the painful view. He imagined it being more painful to feel.

Dean grunted next to him, "You know what, Cas? Whatever! Okay, I'm **not** alright! But at least I'm alive."

But even Dean knew it was more encouragement for himself than for Cas. At this realization, his voice began to falter, "…A-And…"

The Winchester wanted to bury his head in his hands in frustration- if he could move them, he means.

"…And what does it matter…?"

Cas' attention snapped up.

"…Sam's still here and you- you'll be here for… _technically_ forever. You… You guys will do fine. So don't worry." The last words came in a low mutter that sunk Cas' heart.

"Dean." He called roughly. He didn't look up. "Where is this coming from?"

He neglected to answer.

"Dean." Cas tried again, this time lower- almost growling his name in vain.

"I'm too old for this shit, Cas." Dean grumbled softly. "I just… I want to… leave. But this is the _only thing_ I'm good at doing."

A rough hand touched his shoulder, the feeling was almost electric. "Dean… I don't know what's going on with you. But know that if I have to raise your ass from perdition **_again_**, I'll-!"

"Oh God, Cas!" Dean laughed, leaning away from his touch, "I get it, I get it…" He smiled softly.

. . .

"…Hey, Cas?" Dean whispered, avoiding his glance.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Next time… y'know, _if_ there's a next time…"

"If."

"Yeah, _if_! …Let's just… go together, okay? …Saves your ass from having to travel, don't it?"

"I suppose it does, Dean…. I suppose it does."


End file.
